


Dear Sonia

by komaedaonthenintendods



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Angst, Attack on Titan AU, F/F, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Letters, Sad, danganronpa aot au, soniakane, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29686596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/komaedaonthenintendods/pseuds/komaedaonthenintendods
Summary: An attack on titan au, where Sonia is Historia, and Akane is Ymir.Here's a list of characters, feel free to use this au hahaEren - HajimeMikasa - MukuroArmin - ChihiroJean - ByakuyaSasha - AoiConnie - KazuichiHange - AngieErwin - NekomaruLevi - RyomaAnnie - MakiReiner - FuyuhikoBertholdt - KiyotakaYmir - AkaneHistoria - Sonia
Relationships: Sonia Nevermind/Owari Akane





	Dear Sonia

**Author's Note:**

> I'm very tired so sorry if the writing feels weird haha.  
> I really like this au, and I can't promise anything, but I would love to write more about it  
> Anyways, enjoy !!

"To my dear Sonia

As I'm writing this, Fuyuhiko stands next to me. It's pretty obvious that he's sneaking peeks at this love letter. He can be such a creep.  
No wonder he's single.

However, he did promise me he'd deliver this letter to you. He says it's payback for saving them that one time. I'm sorry about then. I never imagined I would end up choosing them over you. It won't be long till I die. But I have no regrets.

That's what I'd like to say, but there is one thing It's that I wasn't able to marry you.  
Sincerely, Akane."

Nevermind found herself rereading the short, sweet, so-called love letter.

Sonia felt her head and thoughts drifting away. Everything was happening so fast, she could barely get a grip on everything. So, was this letter just another event ??  
No, it wasn't.  
Maybe it wasn't as big as all the deaths, including commander Nekomaru Nidai.  
Maybe it wasn't as big as Hajime finally reaching the basement his dad left that would save humanity.  
No, in perspective, it was a small ant in a room full of elephants.

But for Sonia, it was everything. Sure, she felt selfish, as a small letter with no pratical use was a bigger event to her than hundreds of death of the brave soldiers, who truly gave it all for humanity. But, so did Akane. Her lover. The person she loved the most. That beautiful woman. The one that changed Sonia's life forever. The one who taught her to stand up for herself, to say no, to chose her own path.  
God, who would have been Sonia if this goddess hadn't walked in her life ??  
"I guess I also regret not marrying you" she thought.  
The simple joy Nevermind felt just thinking about calling Akane her wife was so big, she let a laugh slip between her lips.

As they say, don't cry because it ended, smile because it happened.  
Still, she missed her. So much.  
She had a dumb idea. Write Akane a letter back, Just to get her feelings out. Then she would probably burn it. 

"Dear Akane,  
I know you're not gonna read this, but, just like you, I only regret one thing.  
Never having a chance to call you wife.  
Thank you.  
Thank you for making me realize my worth.  
Will always love you.  
Sincerely, Sonia."

Sonia didn't even notice her own tears if it wasn't for the wet dots in her "letter"


End file.
